customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Slice (Toatrifer)
Tim Slice is an elite hero that always stuck together with his partner Jasper Swipe. They were backups for other teams but eventually formed a team of their own. Biography Before he was made, there was another hero: Chald Jeff Fear, he was one of Hero Factory's best heroes. But his system got some approval and his team he went on a mission, but two heroes died along the way (Lance shot and Lucas shock). When he returned he got a huge quaza recharge. Zib and Mister Makuro agreed with Witch Doctor that there must be a new team with a rookie, a pilot, and a sharp-shooter. Hero Factory created three new heroes with the system but newer but the got no experience the hero's got the name Tim Slice (copy of Jeff fear) Jasper Swipe (copy of shock) and Jonny Bullet (copy of Lance Shot). Jeff Fear disagreed with mister Makuro, but he trained the heroes in a dark history of Hero Factory's past: An evil returned an old partner of Jeff and a friend of Von Ness, and he began his revenge on hero factory. A few days later, the heroes got a mission in Stellac city. When they arrived they saw there was a Molten statue. Johnny walked around but Slice heard a scream and the team found a molten Jonny bullet. Fear noticed very quickly he was attacked by plasma before swipe could answer his question, a blue dark slimy thing appeared. He attacked Fear, Jeff dodged the attack, then the thing said "remember me Jeff your old partner comrade verse, now the tables are turned on you," he shot a plasma ray at slice and he disappeared. A few weeks later verse appear again in Makuhero city, He attacked some houses and people. Zib sent Jeff's team to stop him. Swipe attacked first, when he got verse's attention, slice attack him from his back when verse send his attention on slice. Jeff attack but this time he shoot a plasma ball on slice Jeff rescued slice but his armour was molten and almost his quaza stone again verse escaped Jeff told them about there destiny fore replace and sad they must take his place in the hero factory. When they returned they got a quaza recharge. When they were ready for their next mission they got terrible news. Jeff Fear died. Zib sent them on there last mission. As the rookies went back to Stellac city, their ship was attacked by plasma beams. Quick the found verse the used the same strategy but this time, Slice escaped from the plasma ball by himself. Swipe released Verse and pushed him off a building. Back at the Hero Factory Slice got his upgrade and they were ready for more missions. Ordeal of fire In Hero Factory Mr. Makuro got his talk about the Hero upgrade. Slice was not serious about it when he saw Nex and Evo. He was confused when he got the upgrade. Then, he was sent to the tanker station where he helped Stormer and co. fighting the fire lord and co. When they won the battle they went back to the Hero Factory for more missions. Trivia *Tim Slice is Toa Trifer's HF self-MOC *He is a copy of Jeff Fear *He has three versions: rookie, 2.0, and there is yet to be a 3.0 *He was Toa Trifer's first HF MOC Category:Heroes Category:User:Toatrifer Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Red Heroes Category:Elite Heroes Category:Male Category:Male Heroes